The Boy Who Destroys
by Mr. Raberba 04
Summary: It's about a boy who pilots a Taurus. AU. *reuploaded*
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna-san! This is really my younger brother's alternate universe fanfiction to Gundam Wing. Originally, I had this fic posted under my name because I was his editor for the fic and co-author. However, this is really his fic, and I was just there for moral support. Now that he has his now account, this fic belongs to him. Please read it to make him happy.  
  
Arigato,  
  
Lady Une-chan  
  
The Boy Who Destroys  
  
By Mr. Raberba 04  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:The Taurus and the Boy  
  
Zoi pushed the button and the mobile suit blew up. The mobile suit was a Capricorn. A Capricorn is a mobile suit with a machine gun, bazooka, a shield, and a beam saber. Zoi transformed the Taurus to flying mode. His next mission was to wipe out all the Aquarius at the Polar Cap Base.  
  
As Zoi got closer, he got lower. Finally, Zoi got there. He went back to regular form. He saw a Aquarius moving in the trees. Zoi shot and destroyed it. Then ten more came and Zoi blew them up as well. An Aquarius is a mobile suit with a beam gun, a beam saber, and a shield. A beam light knocked away his gun. Zoi pulled out his beam saber and destroyed five more. Then Zoi took out all the Aquarius. Then he destroyed the base. His mission had been fulfilled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destroy The African Air base  
  
Zoi had been in the air for three days now. He still has one day until he gets to the African Air Base. He was running out of food so he parked away from a town. Zoi went into the town. Walking down the street was a beautiful young lady. Her name was Lady Catherine de Berlin who was wearing a beautiful dress. When Zoi saw her he was immediately in love.  
  
Zoi got the stuff he needed and went back to his Taurus.  
  
"What was I thinking?" Zoi muttered.  
  
"Hello there. Who are you?" said a beautiful young lady behind him who had a headband on and a pretty dress.  
  
"Ah, me?"  
  
"Yes you, silly," said the girl, "There is no one else here."  
  
"I ah. Well I ah, I am, well um."  
  
"Yes, go on,"  
  
"I am ah Zoi and ah who are you?"  
  
"I am the daughter of Derek, my name is Erica."  
  
"I am glad to meet you, Erica."  
  
"As am I. What's that?"  
  
"Well ah it's a mobile suit."  
  
"Are you the guy who took out the Polar Cap Base?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"But you're just a boy! Everybody thinks it was a man!"  
  
"You mustn't tell anyone!"  
  
"I swear I won't if you swear not to kill anyone in my family!"  
  
"Done and goodbye!"  
  
And with that the he got in his Taurus and changed to flying mode and took off.  
  
"Goodbye," said Erica crying.  
  
* * *  
  
Zoi was closer to the African Air Base. It was 30 min. away. Those 30 min. went by fast for Zoi. He shot all the Gemini out of the sky. Gemini have machine guns and missiles. Then Zoi blew up the air base. He had completed three missions out of his many missions. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Re-meeting of Erica  
  
David, a Frenchman in his 20s, wearing a nice suit, looked out of his huge mansion. He was looking at Lady Catherine de Berlin, a German at the age of 19, who he loved.  
  
"She probably doesn't love me," muttered David.  
  
Lady Catherine de Berlin thought, "If only David loved me, but I'm not his type."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile as Zoi was flying he came to a city and stopped there. When he got there he found a couple police cars with their sirens on. Then he saw a girl being pushed into a car. It was Erica!  
  
"What do you think you are doing?!" shouted Zoi.  
  
"Zoi run, my father was arrested so my mom and I came here!" said Erica.  
  
"Hey shut-up!" shouted a policeman.  
  
Zoi kung-fued the policemen's @$$ and took Erica with him as her mother ran away.  
  
* * *  
  
Millardo (Mill-r-doh, not Zechs from GW) drove his car up to Angelina's house. Millardo had on a elegant suit. Millardo was 19 as was Angelina. He was going on a date with Angelina because he loved her. Angelina was in a beautiful blue dress. Angelina got into the convertible.  
  
They went to a fabulous and very expensive restaurant.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I would like the Filet Mignon," said Millardo.  
  
"I would like the Shrimp Dinner," said Angelina.  
  
The waiter brought there food out ten minutes later.  
  
Millardo was wondering when he should tell Angelina that he was a secret agent. Not knowing that Angelina was a secret agent as well.  
  
"Can we go outside?" asked Millardo.  
  
"Sure," said Angelina  
  
"I'm a secret agent," said Millardo.  
  
"Well, that's good, because I am one to," said Angelina.  
  
"Ah? You are?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Ah do you want to go to my house?"  
  
"Sure." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Zoi and Erica  
  
As Zoi was flying he was asking Erica what happened.  
  
"Two policemen came and arrested my father!" sobbed Erica, "Then they came for me."  
  
"It is O.K. I will drop you off in a safe spot."  
  
* * *  
  
"This is the spot," said Zoi.  
  
They said goodbye and Erica left.  
  
Zoi next mission was to take ouy all the Sagittarius  
  
* * *  
  
Millardo took Angelina to his room and locked the door.  
  
Since this is PG I can't tell you what they did. I can tell you Angelina went back to her house in the morning. Did I tell you that both live by themselves? Well I just did. Anyway back to the story.  
  
* * *  
  
David asked Catherine if she would go on a date.  
  
"Of course, I thought you'd never ask," said Catherine.  
  
"Great, remember it's tonight."  
  
They met at the restaurant. Both were dressed nicely.  
  
"What would you like to eat?" asked the waiter.  
  
"I would like the Filet Mignon," said David.  
  
"I would like the Shrimp Dinner," said Catherine.  
  
After there dinner they went their separate ways.  
  
"Yes! I got Catherine to like me." said David. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Death  
  
David was walking in the park when there was a big boom at Catherine house. David ran there and saw it was up in flames. When the fire got put out somefirefighters came out of the house with a bag. Catherine had died in the fire.  
  
  
  
Millardo and Angelina were walking at a base when they heard a beam gun go off. The base blew up with them in it.  
  
* * *  
  
Zoi gave up flying his Taurus and selled it then went to live with Erica.  
  
David died of a broken heart.  
  
The End  
  
I ended the story, so there!  
  
Mr. Raberba 04, Lady Une-chan's ototo-san (little brother) 


End file.
